Powerpuff Titans Go!
by TTGGo
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup... these girls have been hiding a secret from everyone in Townsville, now they reveal it to the Rowdyruff Boys. What happens when the real trouble begins?
1. All is Revealed

**Ravenette: Hi! My name is Ravenette. But that's my nickname. Oh, hello boys!**

**Brick: Shut up, had a rough day.**

**Butch: Ya, we got beaten up by the Powderpuffs.**

**Boomer: *throwing bombs everywhere***

**Ravenette: Hey, stop that! Stop it! Stop! *turns into a demon* I said, STOP IT!**

**Boys: *stop and stare wide eyed***

**Ravenette: Good. *turns back to normal* You boys now know what my true form is, yes?**

**Boys: *nod***

**Ravenette: Disclaimer please.**

**Boomer: R-Ravenette doesn't o-own t-the P-Powerpuff Girls. **

**Blossom**

We just finished with a monster, now we were walking through the park.

"Muhhahahahahahahahah!"

Mojo dropped in front of us with a laser gun, I just melted it with my laser eyes. Man, these villains are getting easier to beat now. I grabbed Mojo's hat.

"Hey! Give that hat back for that hat is mine, and you should not take things from others, for it is very rude, and rudeness is very bad and mean, so give me my hat!"

"Hmm. Naa." I flew away from Mojo with Buttercup and Bubbles trailing behind me.

**Brick**

We were licking ice pops we stole from kids.

"Catch us if you can monkey breath!" A voice shouted out from the groves of trees. Blossom flew by holding Mojo's hat. Bubbles and Buttercup were shouting taunts at Mojo.

"Banana brain!"

"Green skin!"

"Dumb boy!"

"Circuit brain!" Man those girls are good at calling insults. They flew by with Mojo not far behind. He had his clothes on but his hat was missing. Man, I didn't know he had a big brain.

**Bubbles **

I had just flew by calling Mojo insults. Then we took him to jail.

"I have an idea! Let's play tag!" The girls looked at me and agreed then I was it. I flew past the Rowdyruff Boys. Then I tagged Buttercup. She was surprised and flew after Blossom.

"Hahaha! Can't catch me!" She was taunting Buttercup. BC looked so mad, her face was red. Suddenly, she launched herself at Blossom.

"Wow, the girls are playing baby games, that's a first." I looked up and saw the Rowdyruff Boys hovering over us. Suddenly, I felt like I had to mess them up a bit. Then, I was wearing cloak with a leotard under it, I had black hair in a bob, and my skin was pale gray. I had transformed into my alter ego, Screaming Raven.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" I shrieked at the boys and my cloak burst with tentacles. They stared at me and then began running away. I grabbed them with my tentacles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?"

"YES!"

"Rave! Stop!" I heard a voice calling out to me. I went back to being just Bubbles. The Rowdyruff Boys were shivering like they'd been caught in the snow. Then they turned to me.

"What was that?!"

"How did you do it?"

"Are you always like that?"

"Quiet!" Surprisingly, that statement came from Blossom, she was now _her_ alter ego, Bursting Starfire

"You don't know what we've been through," it came from Buttercup, who was now Cursed Jinx, I transformed into Screaming Raven.

"We took a risk becoming these superheroes, so don't get on our bad side."

"We won't." The girls and I took them to our secret hideout, The Triplet Tower. (I know this isn't real, I just made it up.) Our tower was shaped like a T. Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"Jinx, confront the bad guys. Raven, get your demon, I'll set the traps!" yelled Blossom/Starfire. We rushed off, I went to my room and got my demon, it ate some of the bad guys, including Ed, Mammoth, Dr. Light, and Gizmo. I led Demonia (the demon) back to my room. It was decorated to look gothic. I never should have transformed into Screaming Raven, or we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. I remembered the day we turned into our alter egos.

(flashback)**Bubbles**

We were in class doing math.

"Alright, what is the product of 23 and 2 Blossom?"

"The product of 23 and 2 is 46 Ms. Keane."

"Thank you Blossom." BEEP BEEP BEEP! The phone was beeping fast and it spit out three burst of white light, and they were heading for the kids. We had to act fast. Blossom, Buttercup, and I lept in front of the kids, so the lights struck us. Somehow, we were transforming into different superheros.


	2. Questions

**Ravenette: Why it's a great day!**

**Boomer: For you, not for us.**

**Brick: *muttering* I hate girls.**

**Ravenette: What was that?!**

**Brick: Nothing, nothing.**

**Butch: *doing crazy dance***

**Everyone: *stares* *bursts out laughing***

**Ravenette: D-disclaimer p-please. Haha!**

**Brick: Raven-nette d-doesn't own a-anything. Hahaha!**

* * *

**Bubbles **

(flashback)

The white lights hit us making our bodies change.

"Raven!"

"Starfire!"

"Jinx!"

"We are the Teen Titans, we will protect the city from evil villians!" We jumped out the window searching for a new place to live. Finally, we found a tower shaped like a T, we settled in so we could start a new home. Many days passed, and we learned how to transform from our original selves to our titan selves. When we got back in school, kids were questioning us about what happened.

(flashback end)

* * *

**Boomer**

Bubbles, or Raven now, was really annoyed by me asking questions about their past.

"Why'd you-"

"We had to, it's our job."

"When'd you-"

"Last year."

"Where'd you-"

"In our math class in Pokey Oaks, now LEAVE ME ALONE," she cried. I stared, she was really annoyed 'cause her eyes were glowing white now. A light shattered. The door to her room opened and I saw what was in there. 'Raven was a goth?!'

"Yes, I am ." I blinked. 'Could she read my mind?'

"Yes, I can read your mind." 'Wow.' Beep beep beep! The alarm sounded again, and the girls left.


End file.
